reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Liege Lord
Synopsis Mary Makes A Fateful Decision When Mary learns of a secret clause in her marriage contract that her mother, Marie de Guise and Queen Catherine orchestrated, Mary and Francis embark on a dangerous plan to turn Scotland against her mother – and Mary gets her first taste of power as the Queen of Scots. Quotes Lady Charlotte: Be careful your grace. Without an heir, you're worth more to them dead than alive. Lady Kenna: I know you think I don't notice anything that isn't a fancy dress or jewel, but strangely enough, I give a damn about my country. Prince Francis: Years ago he was a loyal man. He has spent his time since becoming a rich and comfortable man. Queen Mary: I would defy the devil himself if he tried to buy and sell my country! Queen Mary: My first duty is not to my mother. I am the Queen of Scotland, not the Queen of Marie de Guise. Queen Catherine: Welcome to being a ruling Queen, Mary. Men will trust you and die. These are the first, but they won't be the last. King Henry: I get headaches. Lady Kenna: …I’m so sorry! Notes * King James V, Nostradamus, and Marie de Guise are all mentioned but do not appear. * The Flying Squad, The Battle of Solway Moss, and Mary and Francis' Wedding were all discussed. * Mary Stuart throws her first party with The Scot's Welcome Celebration. * 'Liege Lord' refers to a Feudal Lords entitled to allegiance and service. * The young man that appeared before King Henry is most likely his older brother Duke Francis who died at age 18 after playing a tennis match. Duke Francis * The Battle of Solway Moss was so important because it was about the Scottish taking a stand agents the English and refusing to change religion. Mary's father ultimately died as a result of the war. * Catherine had sexual relations with a Scottish man named Liam O'Mally. * Liam promised not to tell anyone he slept with Catherine, as she was the Queen of France and it could mean both their heads. * Queen Catherine is responsible for the death of 12 Scotsmen.Kill Count Death Toll Death Count Kill Count - Lord McKenzie - Liam O'Mally - 10 Scottish Men Trivia * Adelaide Kane wore a Temperley London Long Crystal Stud Dress a the start of the episode, and an Oscar de la Renta Plaid-print Pleated Silk-chiffon Gown during The Scot's Welcome Celebration * Kane wore an Ellen Conde Swarovski White Pearls Small Cross Necklace during the Scots party. * Amy Groening returns as Lady Charlotte. Historical Notes * 4 April 1558 Mary, Queen of Scots knowingly signed The Crown Matrimonial, a secret agreement bequeathing Scotland and her claim to England to the French crown if she died without children. * The Battle of Solway Moss was a real battle between Scotland and England. However King James never fought, and fled the battle, only to die soon after. * Mary Fleming was born in 1542, the same year her father was taken prisoner by the English at The Battle of Solway Moss. Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Kathryn Prescott | colspan="2" | Penelope |- | Giacomo Gianniotti | colspan="2" | Lord Julien |- | Andrew Airlie | colspan="2" | Lord McKenzie |- | Orlando Seale | colspan="2" | Liam O'Mally |- | Amy Groening | colspan="2" | Lady Charlotte |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Brendan Cox | Duke Francis | - |- | Katie Strain | colspan="2" | Brothel Twin |- | Karissa Strain | colspan="2" | Brothel Twin |- Videos References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode